In Which there is a Second Season
by SkyPie7
Summary: A.K.A. Total Drama Island! Season 2! When the campers are summoned back to Wawanakawa for a second season, there are many surprises, like two new people. Who will make the first allience, who will fall in love, and who will win 100 grand?
1. Day 1, part 1: An Unfriendly letter

In Which There Is a Second Season

A.k.a. Total Drama Island Season 2

**A/N: I do not own Total Drama Island or any relating characters, but I do own Vinsin and Brooke. **

**A/N: On the romantic side, I will continue CxD, GxT, BxG, TxL, HxL, and OxI, but who else will I pair up!?!?!**

**Hey, thanks for reading this, this is my first-ever Fanfiction! *bows* so don't get mad at me if it sucks, K.K? I have taken up enough of your time as it is, so please read on!**

*camera zooms in on Chris McClain* "Last year we put the campers through the most horrifying challenges we could think of. Some lost their dignity, some lost their honor, and some lost their stomach. After the show, the rating soared, but my budget did not. That is why I'm standing here on this crappy dock next to the crappy camp the campers had to spend their 8 weeks. Of course some didn't even last the first week! After I got permission to have a Total Drama Island Season 2, I mailed all the campers a letter explaining why they had to get their but over here RIGHT NOW. We have hidden a camera in their mail, so we can see their reaction. Let's see how they are taking it. . .

Courtney, Gwen, Bridgett

Courtney is sleeping on a bed, when her eyes flutter open. Above her stand her friends, Gwen, who is mysterious, and Bridgett, who is very friendly. They were the only people she bothered to keep in touch with after Total Drama Island. "Good morning. . ." she mutters. Suddenly, she screams: "Ohmigod! Gwen! Bridgett! What the h*** are you doing here?!"

"Calm Down, Courtney! Have you read your mail, yet?" Bridgett says.

"No, I" Courtney starts. "Doesn't matter. Here look at this" Gwen interrupts and hands Courtney an envelope with Courtney's name on it. "What is it?" Courtney asks. "Read it." is all Gwen says. Courtney opens it up.

"_Dear Courtney,_

_Congratulations on wining a free trip back to Wawanakwa, where you will participate in a season 2. Do not bother trying to not go, because we have lawyers for that kind of stuff. Your plane ride leaves at 10:00 sharp this Saturday, the 15 of December. Have fun!_

_From your incredibly handsome host, Chris McClain"_

"H . . . H . . . He can not do that! What is today's date, Bridgett?" Courtney stutters.

"Today's the 13, a Thursday. Holy CRAP! That leaves two days to pack. And what are we going to tell the Academy?" Bridgett replies.

"NOOOO! I HATE YOU CHRIS MCEVIL!!!" Courtney shouts at the ceiling.

"Be QUIET! Your parents will wake up! And hey, look! It's a pass to get out of school till the end of the school year! Sweet!" Gwen butts in.

"My parents are out of town for the next five weeks. I'll just tell them that I . . . joined a math club, or something, and we went to Washington.

"'Because I'm sure they'll believe that." Gwen remarks snidely.

"Ah well. I guess we better start packing. . ."Bridgett sighs.

Owen and Izzy

Outside a gigantic donut-shaped house, stands a bewildered postman. He holds a package from Chris McClain to Owen and Izzy who are currently residing in the oddly-shaped house. He walks up to the door and knocks. "Yes, can help you?" a butler appears at the door. "The postman hands him the letter and tells him it's for Owen and Izzy, then walks away. The butler walks up the three floors and knocks on a red wood door. "Mr. Owen, you have a package." He slips the letter under the door and walks away, trying to ignore the slurping noise coming from behind the door and trying not to roll his eyes. "I'll get it!" Thumps are heard as a rather obtuse roundish figure walks out, naked, and grab the two envelopes, and then walks back in. "WOO-HOO! Izzabear! Look! It's a letter from Chris hosting a second season for Total Drama Island! WOO-HOO!" "O.k.! That's just wild! . . . Wanna make-out?"

"Oh YES!"

Back to Chris:

"O . . . k. . . That was . . . totally expected from Courtney, Gwen, and Bridgett, but TMI from Owen and Izzy. I did not need to see Owen's . . . thing. Let's check with Geoff, DJ, and Duncan.

Geoff, DJ, and Duncan

-On the internet-

-CITlovr logged on-

-Partydude logged on-

-Animalsavr logged on-

-Crazyguy logged on-

-CITlovr- Crazyguy, private chat only! Buzz out before I have to get serious.

-Crazyguy- nO wAy DuDu! tHiS iS aWeSoMe!

-Partydude- That's not cool, dude.

-Animalsavr- Dude, leave.

-Crazyguy- nO wAnNa!

-CITlovr- This is your final warning! Leave now!

-Crazyguy- oR wHaT? iDiOt!

-Partydude- Harsh, dude.

-Crazyguy- wHaTeV. I WaS lEaViNg AnYwAy! Ur nOt WoRtH iT!

-Crazyguy logged off-

-CITlovr- God. The weirdoes you see on the web these days. . .

-Partydude- I know. Just yesterday, this dude was, like, all downcast and, like, asking for money, 'cause his mom died and left all the money to the cat, or something like that.

-Animalsavr- Yeah right.

-Partydude- Hey, Duncan. What's with the name: CITlovr? U miss Courtney?

-CITlovr- No! Maybe. . . SO?

-Partydude- Hey, I miss Bridge. I wish we could keep in touch.

-Animalsavr- Hey guys, be right back, I got a very important letter in the mail right now, or so the postman told me.

-CITlovr- Weird me 2!

-Partydude- Hey does yours say it's from Chris McClain? I think I know that name. . .

-Animalsavr- Dude. That's the guy who hosts Total Drama Island. I think this is a second season. I guess you lover-birds can see your true hearts desire after all. ;)

-CITlovr- Your right! Wow, you're actually right! What a surprise, seriously! And, besides, you're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend.

-Partydude- Does Courtney know you think of her as your G-friend?

-Animalsavr- And I'm not jealous! While our parents are out on the business trip for 10 weeks, I HAVE been seeing someone. SO HA!

-CITlovr- I'm sure . . . But we're missing the point. Read the LETTER!

-Partydude- _"Dear Geoff,_

_Congratulations on wining a free trip back to Wawanakwa, where you will participate in a season 2. Do not bother trying to not go, because we have lawyers for that kind of stuff. Your plane ride leaves at 10:00 sharp this Saturday, the 15 of December. Have fun!_

_From your incredibly handsome host, Chris McClain"_

-Animalsavr- Mine says the same thing, except Dear, DJ. And Duncan, I am dating someone, Alex Reamer. She is the president of the Nature Club.

-CITlovr- I'm going to pack up, k. See u in person in a couple of days.

-Animalsavr- Me 2.

-Partydude- Like, yeah. Bye

-CITlovr logged off-

-Animalsavr logged off-

Partydude logged off-

-Crazyguy- Gee am I glad I bought that Screen protection! They couldn't even tell I was there! God, I LOVE ease-dropping! Now I have to figure who Courtney, Bridgett, and Alex Reamer are so I can ruin their life! Buwahahahahahah!

-Crazyguy logged off-

Back to Chris

"Man, Duncan and Geoff were pumped up about seeing Courtney & Bridgett. I wonder how I can use that to my advantage. Buwahahahahahah!"

Beth, Lindsey, and . . . Heather?!

"I know, right! So, Betty, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Oh, you know not much. And it's Beth. Hold on, I need to get a package in the mail. Probably some stupid toothpaste. Wait right there!"

"Hold on to what? Am I falling? AHHHHH!"

Beth gets off the phone and retrieves the package from her mom. "Thanks, mom. I'm talking to Lindsey, so I might be a while." "Sure, no problem."

"HOLY-FRIGEN-COW! It's an invitation to Total Drama Island! Lindsey! Lindsey. Lindsey?"

"Bertha, what's Total Drama Is-Land, and who's Chris?"

"OMG! You got one to!? It's Beth, BTW. Total Drama Island is the place we went last summer and Chris was the host. Remember?!"

"Oh, yeah! I remember Cookie!"

"*shakes head* Hold on, someone wants to join three way."

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Hi, guys!" A false sweet voice is coming from the third connection. "It's Heather, your BFFFL. I got an invitation to join Total Drama Island for season 2. Would you care to join me in an alliance-?"

"HOLY-FRIGEN-COW! It's Heather! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Beth's voice can be heard quite clearly.

"Oh. It's Hairther . . . minus the hair. Guess that makes you Ther. How's your wig? Hope they gave you a pink one, Ther!" Lindsey immediately goes for Heather's weak spot.

"Why you-!" Heather starts, but is then cut off as the three ways connection is cut. "OK! I gave the geeks a second chance to win but did they take it? Now I am really mad!" Heather storms off; cursing before she comes back and yells, "I HATE YOU!", then hangs up.

Back to Chris

"God, I love messing with the campers. It's my favorite past time! Well, that's all for now! See you tomorrow, for the next 11 campers' reactions!"

**What did you think? Bad? Good? Review and tell! Oh, and BTW, all the letters were the same, minus the intro. Chris is cheap like that. I will tell you a little about Brooke and Vinsin if you ask, but then again, I might do it anyway! I experimented a little with 4 different styles of writing: dialogue (Courtney, Gwen, and Bridgett), a block of text describing the scenery (Owen and Izzy), IMing each other (Duncan, DJ, and Geoff), and phone calls (Beth, Lindsey and Heather). That's all the time we have today!**

**-SkyPie7 logging off-**


	2. Day 1, part 2: Mail from the devil

In Which There is a Second Season

A.K.A. Total Drama Island

**A\N: Thanks for staying with me for two whole chapters! Just to answer some reviews, Crazyguy was originally just going to be some random dude, but ****GODZILLA ****asked if it was maybe Owen's or Izzy's brother. From now on I'll mention the first person to review in the latest chapter. If I really liked the review I might include you in several chapters! Oh, yeah, I am going to change Crazyguy from being some random guy, to Owen or Izzy's brother. Go to my homepage and vote who you think it should be! I want to thank ****solange1314**** and ****Gothic-Sorceress ****for adding me to your favorite story list! YOU GUYS ROCK! And I want to thank ****Gothic-Sorceress ****for adding me to your Author Alert subscription! Again, YOU ROCK! Look into my next chapter and see if you can spot some familiar faces, naming: YOU TWO! With all the thank you a TON out of the way: on with the show!**

Back to Chris

"And . . . We're back! Now let's see how the other eleven campers are taking the shock!"

LeShawna, Harold, Noah, and Cody

"Gosh! Her plane is about to land! Oh, I can't wait!"

Harold starts running to port A-65, but crashes into a familiar face: Noah. "Idiot!" Harold mumbles, but then realizes who it is. "Gosh! Noah! And . . . Cody! What are you doing here?"

"Harold?! Oh, hello. Cody was arriving from the state over to come and stay. He said he would show me how to reprogram my _La Fava _(it's suppose to be a fancy computer brand, but it is just made up, BTW), reboot it to delete all the unwanted junk, and show me a quicker way to delete my cookies besides removing the Z-76 wire from the B-29 and then attaching it to the HJP-51 reboot special port. So what are you doing here?"

Noah immediately starts talking computer talk and completely confuses Harold. "Cookie . . . what? Oh! LeShawna's plane is about to arrive! You and Cody can come when Cody gets here." Harold yells while running to gate A-65.

"He's already here!" calls a small, wiry boy stands leaning against the pillar, trying to chat with some hot chicks passing by.

"Helooo, ladies. So what are you doing tonight? Got time for a dinner for two with the Codyster?"

"Ugg. Get lost, geek. Come Brittany, let's go to Hot Topic. Hmp!" The taller, curvier figure of the two takes the other and leads her away to the nearest mall.

"Hey, homies! LeShawna is in the house! Whattzup Codyster! I wouldn't bother with Jessica and Brittany. They're total b****s. Oh, Cody, haveya seen Harold? I was goin' to meet him, but I guess I've found the wrong guy."

The large and much loved and missed sister, LeShawna arrives moments after Cody's, like, billionth rejection, trying to comfort him and get the dirt on her sweetie, Harold.

"Oh, my sweet LeShawna! Here I am! Come give daddy some sugar!" Harold, with Noah close on heels, finally catches up with his girl after 5 months of no seeing, but staying in touch.

"Oh, Harold! Ya won't just guess what I've got in tha mail! An invitation back to that Total Drama Island thing, and apparently so do you!"

"Say WHAT! And WE didn't?!" Noah and Cody both exclaim! "Oh, what. That wouldn't be that E-Invitation I just got sent, would it?" Noah remarks, checking his Blackberry™.

"How did you know I got an invitation dear LeShawna?" Harold asks.

"Oh, I stopped by your house on the way here to see you but, instead I found your invitation! Then I found out that you were coming here." LeShawna answers.

"Aww, man! This stinks I don't get an invitation! Is it because I was mauled by a bear? IS IT!" Cody cries out mournfully.

"Package for Cody! Package for Cody from Chris McClain. Package!" As if on cue, a post woman arrived and handed Cody a small, thin package. He quickly opened it.

"Awesome, dude!" Harold remarks checking over Cody's shoulder.

"Gosh, that was weird. As if on cue, she showed up to give me the invitation! How weird . . . Did you think she was cute?"

"Dang, boy! Get you head out of the clouds! Hey, homies, you can stay over at my condo! What do ya say?"

"A chorus of "Yes!" follows LeShawna as she hauls over a cab.

Back to Chris

"Wow, that was a shocker. Hey audience! Ya catching this!? I really need to raise that post woman's salary, holding off like that raising suspense until the right moment to come crashing in. I really appreciate art!" Chris McClain wipes a fake tear from his eye. "Now let's go to the muscle behind the show, and ruddiest, most sexist boy ever to join Total Drama Island! EVA AND EZEKIEL!

(Just to let you know, Eva's and Ezekiel's might be kind off short compare to the previous one, that's because I know exactly where I want to go with this one! Carry on!)

Eva and Ezekiel 

_I wonder why ma Mum needs ma ta go ta tha market. 'Cause I'll be tha only one thar. _Lost in his thoughts, Ezekiel's not looking where he's going and crashes into a familiar face."Hey! Watch it, punk!" a burly, gruff female voice comes from above Ezekiel as he crashes to the ground.

He looks up, and nearly screams.

"God, I must be dreamin'. Thars no way Eva's here."

"I SAID watch it- Ezekiel! It's that little sexist twerp!" Eva grabs Ezekiel by the throat and lifts him into the air. "Do you still think guys are smarter and stronger than girls, twerp? DO YA?

"Well, ya, 'cause it's true. . . Ma dad told ma to watch out for tha gals incase they need ta catch up." Ezekiel clears his head and starts talking, unaware the troubles he's causing.

"Why you . . .!" Eva tosses Ezekiel into the air, and then throws him out the window. "Sheesh, guys . . . and my mom wonders why I never date." Eva darkly mutters to herself as she walks away to the next aisle.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel goes flying for several blocks until he eventually lands- scratch that- crashes into his mailbox, causing the contents to go flying. (Is it a Coincidence that he lands on his block? I think not!)

Confession Cam- Gosh we've been on the move!

Eva- Yeah, I've been working on my aim. *snickers *

"Ugg. I think I broke ma collar bone. What's this?" A thick envelope floats down from his mailbox, and lands in Ezekiel's lap. "Total Drama Island . . . Season . . . 2. . . I. Am. Dead." Silent to all but himself Ezekiel groans, feeling worse than he had ever felt since Trisha, his girlfriend, dumped him for Jason, his supposed friend. "WHY ME?!"

Eva, finished shopping, pays, and walks home, after grabbing the mail, she dumps everything on the table, a little harder than needed. "Hey mom, there's a letter for you. . . And an invitation back to Total Drama Island! For a second season! Finally, I have another chase to kick that lying, thieving, low-life b-" "Eva! Come down! So, you got an invitation back to Camp Wawanakwa? Well, looks like the plane leaves in two days, better start packing!"

Back to Chris 

"Gosh, dude. Ezekiel still had it in him! This is going to be much more fun! And, oh man, that Eva can cuss! Heather, you better watch out! You better not cry! You better not pout! I'm telling you why! You're getting nothing but coal for Christmas!

Katie, Sadie, and Justin

"Oh my gosh! Sadie, look! It's Justin! I just can not believe he only lives ten blocks down the road from us. Don you think he will recognize us?"

The darker-skinned BFFFL peers out from behind the bush, while listening to Sadie answer. "I'm not so sure. I lost weight, we changed clothes, and we let our hair down." "But our out-fits still match, and . . . and . . . it's worth a shot! Come on Sadie! Let's go!"

From Justin's POV (Point of View)

I'm just walking down the street, when two girls, who I should know, but can't quite remember, appear in front of me. They are both the same size and are wearing matching pale yellow t-shirts, Dark blue jackets, and jeans cut of at the shin. They both had black hair that curls down to mid-waist, and the same shade of pale blue eye shadow light put on. The effect in the setting sun was much glamorous, and I couldn't help but stop and stare. The darker-skinned stepped forward and said in a light, high voice: "Justin! Looking as great as always! Don't you remember us from Total Drama Island last summer?"

It took me a while to find the right names but then I remembered exactly who they were. "Katie" I said, looking at the twin who talked to me, "and Sadie" I said looking at the other twin.

"Oh my gosh! You remember! See Sadie!" Katie starts hopping up and down. "Oh, Justin! I can not believe you lived so close to us! Eeeeeeeeeee! Katie!" Sadie spoke for the first time in our little reunion. "Eeeeeeeeeee! Sadie!"

Katie starts to scream, but then remembers I'm there. She nudges Sadie, who immediately stops screaming, and spoke in a very serious voice, that light, care free, high voice that makes give her a smile when she's done speaking.

"So, Justin. I guess will be seeing a lot of you around here. Here's our address. Sadie lives across the street. If you ever need me, or want to hang out, you know where to find me. Well, see you around Justin." As she walks of, she looks back and gives me a smile that just melts me. I suddenly call out, startling both of us, "Bye Katie, bye Sadie. It was nice seeing you again. And Sadie, you lost weight! It looks good!" What came over me, I'll never know. Seeing Katie, and to a lesser point, Sadie, just made me feel more than just an incredibly hansom hunk of hotness. Someone appreciates me, and it makes me feel good! I sigh and turn around, wondering where I was going. . .

Back to the narrator's POV

As soon as Justin walks down the hill, and can no longer hear Sadie and Katie, Sadie immediately starts talking to Katie. "Oh My Gosh! Eeeeeeeeeee! He likes you Katie! You got him! Wow! You got him!" Katie, blushing, "Oh, Sadie! He likes you too! . . . Do you really think he likes me?"

"Well duh! Look! You got mail! And so do I! Oh my gosh! What a coincidence!" Sadie and Katie read over the letters and start smiling the biggest smile they have ever smiled. "Katie! I got invited back to Total Drama Island! For a second season!" Sadie calls out, unable to keep her voice to a dull yell. "Oh my GOSH! ME TOO!" Katie responds. Both: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Back to Chris

"Well, that was surprising! I still am in shock that Sadie lost weight, and Katie might have earned her the boyfriend of her dream. But, what will Justin and Katie going out do to Sadie and Katie's relationship? Now, for the final clip, let's see how our crowd favorite musician and our favorite jock are doing! What will happed when they meet at a football game? Is it fate or accidental! Find out next!

Trent and Tyler

"WOO-HOO! KICK THAT BALL! RUN! RUN! RUN!!! WOO-HOO!" As Trent tries to find his seat, he hears some unbelievable loud noise.

It gets louder and louder as he works his way down to the _Reserved for Family _seats at the bottom of the immensely high bleachers.

When he sits down he looks to his right. Two empty seats were, well, empty. Trent sighs. His parents HAD to leave for a special business trip right before the last game of the season. To his right was the noise was coming from. Trent looks . . . and can not believe his eyes.

Sitting right next to him was Tyler, the wanna-be jock from Total Drama Island. "Hey buddy! Tyler! Hey" Trent tries talking to Tyler. Tyler can't hear. Trent keeps trying for three more minutes, until Tyler stops yelling. "TYLER! It's me! Trent!"

Tyler responds, "Oh, hey Trent! Long time no see! So what are you doing in the family section?"

"See that girl right there? The one at the top of the cheerleading squad?" Trent points to the home team's cheerleading squad, more pacifically, the long blonde haired girl, wearing the usual cheerleading squad captain outfit.

"Yeah, I do . . . wow's she's pretty. . . Hey TRENT! What about Gwen!?" Tyler follows Trent's hand and spots the girl Trent is talking about. Trent, confused, asked,

"What about Gwen?" Tyler, astonished, replied, "You're just going to dump her for that chick? And I don't even think being her boyfriend counts as family." Trent laughs, now knowing what Tyler was talking about. "That's not my girlfriend! That's my sister!"

Tyler burst out laughing, too. "Oh, my bad! Oh, yeah my brother is number 49 on the home team!"

"Tyler! Look up! Does that say our names?" Trent stops laughing and looks up to point out a large blimp carrying a sign that says: TRENT AND TYLER COME TO THE COACH'S OFFICES! NOW!

"Holy crap! What's that about?" Tyler stands up and pulls Trent with him to the Coach's office. "Maybe they think that we could join the team!" Tyler starts running and then fakes catching the ball. Distracted Tyler runs into the Office Door. "Ohhh."

"Ouch, man. Come on." Trent helps Tyler up, and opens the door.

"Hey, man we're Trent and Tyler. That blimp said come here." Trent explains while Tyler slumps into the nearest chair.

A coach comes out from behind the desk. "Here. These envelopes arrived moments ago by some dude. He said give them to you. "

Trent hands Tyler his envelope. The coach leaves and the two boys are alone in the office. "Wow, man. Does yours say what mine says?" Trent asks Tyler. "Does yours say that you won a trillion dollars? "Tyler asks Trent. "What? No." Trent answers, puzzled. "Well, neither does mine!" Tyler jokes. "Ha, ha! So Does yours say you have to go back to Total Drama Island for a second season?"

"Yep!" Tyler answers.

"Well, looks like we are going back to Camp Wawanakwa! Gwen, here I come!"

Back To Chris

"And there you have it! All 22 campers' reactions to the letter! Some were happy, some were sad, and some threw the nearest sexist pig out the window! So:

*What happens next on this more thrilling then ever before show?

*Will Katie get Justin? Will Sadie be mad if she does?

*And WHAT THE HECT was Noah talking about?

The answer to these questions and more, coming to you next in 'A Plane Ride to Disaster'. That's all the time we have now! Tune in next time! Chris McClain, signing off!

**So what do you think? Who was your favorite? Who was your least favorite? What could have been better? What could have been worse? PM and Review, people!**

**-SkyPie7 signing off-**


	3. Day 2, part 1: A planeride to disaster

In Which There is a Second Season

A.K.A. Total Drama Island Season Two

**OK, I'm really sorry for not up-dating sooner, first I was in a writer's block, then I had finals all week, then I went up to Dallas, then it was Christmas, then I- o.k. I'm just making excuses. I am really sorry. BTW . . . . MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!**

**A/N: I can't believe it! My third chapter! Excuse me while I cry. I never thought I'd make it this far and it's all thanks to you, the readers and reviewers! Oh yeah. I'll also put the date of the chapter here too, so you won't get confused. TODAY: ****December, 15.**

**Readers: You're the reason I live**

**Reviewers: You're the reason I live and write!**

**If you haven't been following the story (shame on you!), there will be three new people added for the next two chapters, maybe more: solange1314 and Gothic-Sorceress who have added me to their favorites list and boy that makes me so warm inside! =) **

**Also, ... xD has added me to their Story Alert subscription! Bless you all! And if I am adding you to my story, I am sorry if it is the wrong description or gender. Let me know if I put girl if you are a boy, or vice versa, and I'll fix it. **

**Oh, and you know how I asked weather Crazyguy should be Owen or Izzy's brother? I changed that. Read all the way to the bottom to find out the surprise! **

**BTW I just saw Total Drama Island Reunion Special. God, I am PISSED at Chris McClain for not letting Courtney back in to season 2, and at the producers for not letting Courtney in for season 2, and for Courtney for being so competitive and leaving Duncan at the beach after he wrestled an alligator! Breathe in . . . . breath out . . . . In . . . . . . Out . . . . . go to my happy place. . . . . Peace. . . .**

**New Characters:**

**solange1314 will be the pilot**

**Gothic-Sorceress will be the navigator**

**... xD will be the attendant **

**O.k. SO HERE WE GOOOOO!**

Back to Chris 

"Now, you have seen how the campers have reacted to the invitation, but what will they do when they find out they are not riding on a plane, but a cruise ship for four days? Stay right there, and you will find out on Total Drama Island! SEASON 2!

"WOO-HOO! That was an awesome taxi ride! I think we broke the record for most things hit in a taxi: we hit a cat, two dogs, five fire hydrants, which caused one to burst open and spray water everywhere and we sped away, and we hit a lot of pedestrians! WOO-HOO! Nice ride, taxi driver, nice ride! This reminds me of the time that my uncle took me alligator wrestling, and my cousin almost got eaten, but we sent a rescue party inside the alligator and we pulled him out! He was all covered in alligator drool and we had to take him to the ER. We were going so fast, we hit, like, everything! It was so cool!" Everyone could here Izzy ranting, even from inside.

After Chris stops in front the road, a large familiar figure walks out of an overly-large taxi and hugs Chris.

"CHRIS MCCLAIN! Oh, I missed you! Did you miss me?" Owen squeals in delight. "Uh, yeah... Can you let me go; I can't feel my lungs anymore."

Owen drops Chris only to run up to the next taxi, this time containing two campers. "O.k. Owen you go stand over there, way out of reach, while I go and great Geoff and Bridgett." As Owen bounces of to stand WAY out of reach, Chris walks over and opens the door, only to find Geoff and Bridgett making out. "Still going strong? Geoff and Bridgett stops kissing, and then gather up their bags.

"Yep! It turns out that me, Duncan, and Trent live in the same providence, and Courtney, Bridge here, and Gwen live like down the road. Cool, huh!"

"Congratulations! So drop your bags over there and stand next to Owen. This should not take that long."

"Sure! Come on, Bridge! Geoff walks with Bridgett to drop of their bags then they walk over next to Owen. "Hey guys! I can't wait to see you again!" "Uh, Owen you just saw us." Bridgett laughs.

A small cab pulls up and DJ walks out of it. "Hey, Chris! How are doing? I hope you didn't mind if I brought Bunny, did you?" DJ shows Chris his little rabbit.

"Hey, DJ, dude! Glad you could come! No, you can keep it; just make sure it won't chew up the covers. Welcome back and drop your bags over there and go stand next to the other campers. Everyone should be here momentarily.

"Now, the couple you have been waiting for: DUNCAN AND COURTNEY!" A yellow taxi shows up and Duncan and Courtney walk out.

"Seriously, Chris. Did you have to put us in the same taxi? Three hours in a cab is about all I can stand with Duncan." Chris just chuckles.

"Well, did you have to hook up with him?" Chris inquires. "Hey! I never agreed we were dating, so back of!" Courtney fumes. "Sure, Courtney. Then why did you kiss me? Couldn't keep your hands off of me, huh?" Duncan smirks.

Duncan walks up behind Courtney, while Courtney just sticks here tongue out at him. Suddenly, Duncan picks her up like a sack of potatoes and throws her over his shoulder.

"DUNCAN! Let me go! I'm warning you! Put me down right NOW!" Courtney kicks and screams. Duncan chuckles, "O.k." Duncan drops Courtney down, unfortunately; he dropped her off the sidewalk and into the water. "AHH!" Courtney screams when she surfaces, "That wasn't funny!" "Sure it is! Ha ha ha ha! Here let me help you."

Duncan sticks out his hand to help Courtney up. Courtney grabs his hand but tugs him into the water with her. "Ha! Payback is sweet!" Courtney laughs as she climbs up. Duncan just glares at her as he climbs up, too.

Chris McClain whispers to the camera, "Did you get all that. This lovers-fight will totally boost the ratings!" the camera man nodded. "O.k. Duncan, Courtney, here are your towels." Chris tosses some white towels over to the shivering couple.

"Next, dude, we have our much-missed loud sister, LeShawna, and her honey, Harold. "HAROLD! You let that- that- that cheater back to the island after he cheated me off!?" Courtney doesn't seam cold anymore. On the contraire, she was furious. Courtney ignored the puzzled look Duncan gave her, and stormed over to Chris.

Chris could tell she was furious, and fearing for his good looks, stepped back. "Shit, I thought I deleted that part." Chris muttered. "Now, Courtney, uhh, maybe you should calm down so you don't kill Harold when he-"

"Yo, Chris. What's shaking? 'Cause LeShawna is in the house!" the next taxi pulled up and out pops the large living, loud sister we all missed, LeShawna.

"Come on, Harold welcome to freedom after three and a half hours in a car." LeShawna helps out her nerd riding with her, Harold.

"Gosh, this doesn't look like Camp Wawanakwa. And where is everyone else- uhh, so, Courtney, um, what have you been up to seen you were kicked off. . ." "I wasn't kicked off, I was cheated off, you little snipe! You know very well, don't deny it!" Courtney looked ready to pounce.

"Curse you Chris! I thought you deleted that part!" Harold muttered. Suddenly, Courtney did pounce. Fortunately for Harold, Bridgett and Duncan restrained Courtney from jumping, and LeShawna help back Harold from doing wicked lame karate kicks.

"Come down, Courtney! Don't kill him before the second season even starts!" Bridgett tries calming down Courtney. "I won't . . . kill him." Courtney mutters.

"Besides, I didn't want to have to hurt you Courtney, there's no way you could have beat me." Harold explains. Duncan shakes his head, and Bridgett slaps her forehead. This, instead of coming down Courtney, makes her even mad.

Before anyone could stop her, Courtney walks over to Harold and kicks him in his sensitive spot between the legs. "Momma-mea. . ." Harold moans as he slides down in pain. "I can't believe you didn't fix that mistake that Harold made", Courtney said glaring at Harold, apparently calmed down enough not to jump on him.

"Well, technically, it wasn't against the rules to switch the vote-" Chris starts. "I said I was sorry, gosh!" Harold interrupts. "Actually, Harold no you didn't." Courtney replies. "Girl, you just angry. Calm down, yo." LeShawna settles the one-sided fight. "Hmmm. . . . Chris, who is arriving next?" Bridgett tries to change the subject. "Glad you asked Bridgett. It is the undeniably prettiest girl that has ever set foot on the island, and her loving boyfriend: Lindsay and Tyler!"

"Oh my gosh! It's Chip! I missed you!" Lindsay steps out from the taxi and greats Chris. On the other side Tyler jumps out but then tumbles down the hill. When Tyler climbs back up, he puts his hand around Lindsay and says, "Well, yeah. I can do that, too!" "Welcome, Lindsay. Welcome Tyler. Oh, and its Chris." Chris corrects her. "Oh no! Did I get you name wrong again? I am sorry!" The other campers snigger and roll their eyes at Lindsay's ignorance. "Oh my gosh! Look! It's Orange, Isabelle, George, TJ, Danny, Carly, LeQuesha, Hardy, and Bless-it! I missed all of you!"

Lindsay runs and hugs all the other campers who have arrived. "Lindsay, it's-" DJ patiently starts. "Homie, don't bother. It is gonna take a lot to go through that white girl's head." LeShawna says. DJ sighs and nods.

"Oh, Clair. How's come you and Dill are all wet?" Lindsay inquires. Courtney sighs, "It's along story. . ." several campers chuckle, while Courtney shoots Duncan a glare. "O.k. Campers, now let's stop for a little commercial break!" Chris tells everyone.

COMERCIAL BREAK!

'Zen Phone Company: Reflect who you really are!'

Bridgett and Geoff are walking down the street. "Bridgett, babe. I think I'm in love." Geoff whispers to her. "Hmmm." Bridgett mutters looking at her reflection. "Yes, me too." She says, still looking at her reflection.

'Zen Phone Company: Reflect who you really are!' 

'Spooks! Brand Movies: Scarier than ever! BOO!'

Courtney walks up to the movie store and asks for a 'Spooks!' brand movie. She pays for it, and then walks home. Her and her friend, Duncan, sit down, and Courtney opens the case, but screams. Sitting there was a plate of smashed green Jell-O!

'Spooks! Brand Movies: Scarier than ever! BOO!'

AND WE'RE BACK!

"O.k. back to me! Next, the genius with an IQ of 165- NOAH!" A lot of groans can be heard from the campers as the next taxi rolls up. "Hmm. . . To my calculation, this doesn't appear to be Camp Wawanakwa." Noah 'smartly' observed. "Oh, really? We didn't notice." The one and only Goth girl here, Gwen, and Trent had arrived. "I'm glad to see your back from the dead, Gwen. And Chris, my IQ's not 165, it's 168." Noah corrects him.

"Yeah, yeah. Go stand next to the other campers while I greet Wawanakwa's very own musician and the Goth girl who came this close to winning the hundred grand: Gwen and Trent! Welcome!" The Goth girl walks up to the talkative host and hoists him by his collar, "I swear Chris. I swear that if this season is more painful than the last, I will personally hunt you down and torture you to a slow and painful death!"

"Uhh, O.k. Just . . . go . . . stand over there . . . And try not to kill anybody, now, o.k.? And PUT me down!" Chris exclaims. Gwen throws him down and walks over to Bridgett and Courtney.

"Any reason your wet?" Gwen asks Courtney while Chris picks himself up and greets the next camper. "No, no reason. I just decided to jump into the ocean. That's all." Courtney's voice drips with sarcasm. "Oh my GOD! What's he doing here? I thought that he'd be in enough law-suits as it is!" Courtney whines, looking over Gwen's shoulder.

"Welcome back to season two, Ezekiel. So what have you been up to?" Chris helps the outcast out of the taxi. The taxi driver, who just happens to be a woman, hands Chris McClain a note: _'OMG! You owe me extra for spending five long hours in a taxi with that brat constantly making sexist remarks!' _Chris sighs. "So, Ezekiel, still up to your old ways?" Chris carefully questions, noticing the disgusted look on all the faces of the females.

"Oh, ya know. I'm just watchin' out for all tha ladies that need help, eh. Ma dad told ma that I should slow down for tha girls tha need to catch up, eh. I still wonda why most-a tha girls made it to tha the finals. I know why tha Owen won, it's 'because he's a guy and guy's are naturally-"

Ezekiel starts ranting off not noticing the towering figure behind him. Most of the guys shake their head in amusement that the dude still hadn't learned yet. The girls look extremely happy at the lone person that just arrived from the tab.

"Do you really want to finish that sentence, home-schooled boy?" Ezekiel stops in fear, and then turns around. "EVA! Need ma help ta carry in ya bag, eh? I understand that with ya less strong muscles girls tend ta have, it takes more effort ta carry stuff around, ya know?"

Everyone winced as Ezekiel was thrown back into the luggage pile. "So Chris, where's the plane?" Eva continues, like this was something she does everyday. "Oh about that . . . I lied. You're going to be riding on a cruise ship for the next four days, living in the small captain's courtiers eating Chef's slop- I mean food that is pushed through a little door that you can't escape from, Duncan."

Chris finishes that last part looking at the criminal. "WHAT!?" Everyone screams. "Oh, kill me now!" Gwen screams. "Katie! Look! It's the other campers! EEEEEEEEE!" "I know! How exciting is that? EEEEEEE" "Oh, great Tweedle dumb and Tweedle dumber-" Duncan starts but stops.

"Dude, that's messed up. What happened to you?" Chris noticed the change, too. "Oh, it was nothing! Right Katie? EEEEEEE! Katie and I liked this look soooo much better, right Katie?" Sadie starts. At least, the think it was Sadie, because Sadie lost weight and the only way they could tell who's who, now, is by the skin color. Sadie was paler, and Katie is brownish.

"I know, defiantly! EEEEEEEEE!" Katie replies. "STOP SCREAMING! It's busting my ear-drums!" Gwen yells at them. "Gosh, some one needs to take a chill-pill, right Sadie?" Katie mutters to Sadie. Gwen, hearing that, rolls her eyes.

"O.k. Next, dudes, we have the most gorgeous face here. Give it up or the male model: Justin!" *hot music plays in the background* Justin slow walks out of the taxi. "Hello, Chris." Justin speaks in a rare speaking moment, then smiles at the other campers. All the girls swoon, and so does Owen and Ezekiel, but not as much.

Duncan, seeing this, remembers why Justin was voted off in the season one, then growls. "Calm down, Duncan. *Sigh*" Courtney mutters to him, hearing him growl, but still smiling herself.

"Chris, who-who's next?" LeShawna asks, slightly distracted. Chris shakes his head. "Next, we have Beth, and right behind her, Cody."

"Oh my gosh! It's so incredible to see you again! Hi, Chris, hi Owen, Bridgett, Geoff, DJ, Duncan and Courtney who are soaking wet, LeShawna, Harold, Izzy, Lindsay, Noah, Ezekiel, Eva, Tyler Katie and Sadie, Justin, Gwen, Trent, and Cody!"

Beth stops to breath. "Whoa, that's a mouthful!" "Betty! You lost your retainer!" "Yeah, I was saving up enough money to have it removed and I finally did! Isn't it GREAT!

"Hey there ladies, hey there Gwen." Cody smiles slyly at Gwen. Gwen just looks away, and rolls her eyes. "Chris is this everybody, please, tell me it is! PLEASE!"

Courtney noticed who was missing and begs Chris McClain. Chris smiles his evil little grin. "So someone noticed who is missing, huh. Have a cookie. No there is one more person. Hehehe!" "Courtney who is it?" Bridgett asks.

"No, not-" Owen starts.

"That lying-" Geoff starts.

"Thieving-" Bridgett starts.

"Evil-" DJ starts.

"Low-" Duncan starts.

"Brained-" Courtney starts.

"Back-" LeShawna starts.

"Stabbing-" Harold starts.

"Devious-" Izzy starts

"Bald!" Lindsay snickered.

"Low-Intellectual-" Noah starts.

"Weak-" Ezekiel starts.

"Little-" Eva starts.

"Un-athletic-" Tyler starts.

"TOTALLY-" Katie starts.

"AND UTTERLY-" Sadie starts.

"Ugly-" Justin starts.

"Relationship-" Beth starts.

"Breaking-" Trent starts.

"Bitch!" Gwen starts.

"Heather." Cody finishes and sighs.

"Oh, can it! You're just jealous!" In the campers' groans, they did not notice the final taxi pull up. Out walks . . . Heather. "How's the wig holding up, Ther?" Lindsay snickers. "Who's Ther?" Beth asks. "Well, Heather's name could be Hair-Ther, but she doesn't have any hair! So it's just Ther!" This cracked up all the campers, except Heather, obviously.

"Chris, where's the cruise!?" Heather yells. "How did you know about that?" Chris asks. "I have a camera, which I can afford, unlike some people that were already here, and heard you say that we are riding on a cruise!" Heather snorts, like it was soooo obvious.

"Yeah, about that . . . I lied again. You are riding on a plane. Now, everyone smile to the viewers. They have seen you open up the package do to a small camera hidden in the letter, but now they want to see you all together!" Chris McClain replied.

"WHAT!? You were watching that? I was in my night gown when I read that?" Courtney shrieked. "Can I see you in your nightgown?" asked a very sly Duncan. Courtney just glared and kicks him in the sensitive spot between the legs.

"I'll take that as a no . . ." groaned Duncan.

"Pervert! I was changing!" spoke up LeShawna. "Oh well, your lose!" So here comes the plane! The Canadrama!" Chris shrugs it off.

"You have got to be JOKING! There's no way I am riding with a fat guy (Owen frowns at this), surfer wanna-be (Bridgette frowns at this), party crazed dude (Geoff frowns at this), chicken (DJ frowns at this), criminal (Duncan frowns at this), hip-hop loser (LeShawna frowns at this), geek number one (Harold frowns at this), crazy girl (Izzy frowns at this), dim-witted cheerleader (Lindsay frowns at this), egghead (Noah frowns at this), sexist pig (Ezekiel frowns at this), anger-management girl (Eva frowns at this), wanna-be jock (Tyler frowns at this), fan-girl one(Katie frowns at this), fan-girl two (Sadie frowns at this), silent, simple model (Justin frowns at this), lisping farm girl (Beth frowns at this), bad musician (Trent frowns at this), Goth freak (Gwen frowns at this), geek number two (Cody frowns at this), and the control freak (Courtney frowns at this)!" Heather screams!

"No offence or anything." She warned the angry mob of campers approaching. "Oh, don't worry. Offense taken!" Courtney replied. Then the mob was all over her: Gwen giving her a noggy, Duncan taking off her shirt before elbowed really hard by a pissed off Courtney. "No worries, babe. I still like you!" He shouts over the noise so that only Courtney can here him. "Pig!" She replied. Then Beth screamed, "I GOT HER WIG!" She took off, and threw it in the ocean.

"I am going to make all of your lives miserable!" Heather yelled, tattered and bald. "Campers! Here comes the staff!" A taxi drives up and out walked three people.

The first one was wearing the pilot's goggles, and was tall, with uncombed brown hair. He spoke in a friendly voice, "I am **solange1314. **I will be your pilot. Pleased to meet you." He was wearing a tan shirt with no collars and ripped sleeves ripped at the elbows, and blue jeans with a hole on the knee.

The second one was a woman with jet black hair and white highlights. She was wearing a black skirt with a dark blue skull on it, and a dark blue mini skirt. Her skin was pale tan. "I'm **Gothic-Sorceress**, I'll be navigator." She spoke in a guarded voice. "Gothic Sorceress, huh. Maybe you and I could get along, unlike me and all these other campers. To bright for my likes . . . Well except for one." Gwen whispered to the navigator, as she passed by, blushing slightly at the last part.

The final one was medium height and had short blond hair cut in a layered cut. She had a pale green shirt that stopped before her bellybutton and a dark purple mini skirt that cut off before her knees. She also had tights that were light blue that stopped before her brown boots. "Oh, like, hi! I'm **... xD**! I'll be, like, your attendant! I look forward, like, to serving you! Hehehe!"

"Oh my gosh! You look just like my sister Paula!" Lindsay squeals. "Oh my gosh!" **... xD **replied.

Confession Cam: Ready for take-off

Owen: WOO-HOO! This rocks!

Courtney: I can't believe Duncan would dump me into the water! Ugg! He is such a pig! And a delinquent, a troll, an annoying, perverted netherdal . . .

(CONTINUES LIKE THIS FOR SEVERAL MINUTES)

And Harold! He is such a cheater. And a geek, sneak, little snipe that deserves to be rotten over a stake . . .

(CONTINUES LIKE THIS FOR SEVERAL MINUTES)

But, the people who drive this plane . . . **Gothic-Sorceress **is really similar to Gwen. No that that is a bag thing. It will be nice for Gwen to have someone to relate to, at least for the five hours on this plane. But that **... xD **seams like just another Lindsay. Hmm . . . Well **solange1314 **is, I dunno, kinda hot . . . NO! Delete that part out! CHRIS! I demand you delete that part! CHRIS!

Gwen: **Gothic-Sorceress **seams like someone I could get along with. Not that I can't get along with Courtney, Bridgett, or LeShawna, but . . . yeah. They aren't going to talk about darkness and necromancy. This could be a pretty cool five hour plane trip.

Duncan: *Hahaha* I can't believe that I dumped Princess into the ocean! *Hahaha* But still, the people on the plane that as yet to arrive are pretty odd. **solange1314 **is pretty cool, sort of like the type of person who would be all over with girlfriends. Hmmm . . . . *looks thoughtful* Man, I better watch out that Princess doesn't fall for him. **Gothic-Sorceress** is just another Gwen, and **... xD **is just another Lindsay. So that pretty much sums it up for what's happened here. Oh yeah, Princess looks hot when she's pissed!

Heather: Everyone is going to pay! First that Gwen who messed up my wig! Then Duncan and Courtney's relationship! UGG! I can not believe he tried to take off my shirt! Then Beth! NO ONE TOUCHES MY WIG! NO ONE! I think I'll go for Katie and Sadie because they both hate Gwen, then maybe Justin, he could be useful, and then . . . I guess Harold could help because he and Courtney have a little feud going. This could be easer that last season! They will all pay!

Confession Cam Close 

Up pulls a very small plane that was beaten down and looked like it was going to fall apart any moment, now.

Several campers groaned, and Courtney muttered, "I should have known that this was the only plane in the budget. Several campers, including Duncan and Bridgett, that were around her nodded.

"This is going to be more painful that last season. Oh, kill me now." Gwen muttered.

**Duncan: I don't get it. Did Harold cheat to get you kicked off?**

**Courtney: **_**No. He gave me pickles!**_

**Duncan: He DID!? No fair!**

**Courtney: *slaps head in frustration* I was being sarcastic! Of course he cheated me off! I thought everyone knew that!**

**Duncan: Oh. I didn't. I don't think anyone but you did.**

**Courtney: That's because I looked at the secret votes and saw Harold switch them.**

**Duncan: So you don't have pickles?**

**Me: God, you fight like a married couple!**

**Duncan: What did you say, oh, bad writer, person? *pulls out large metal bat***

**Me: What did you call me, oh criminal pervert, person? *pulls out even larger metal bat***

**Courtney: Oh, SHUT UP! *pulls out giant chain saw and slices both metal bats in half* **

**Me: …wow…Read and Review, people! Love it?**

**Duncan: Like I love Princess?**

**Me: Hate it? **

**Courtney: Like I hate Duncan?**

**Me: Let me know!**

**Me: Why are you here?**

**Courtney: We have been in a lot of fan fictions!**

**Duncan: It's a habit!**

**Me: Hmm… **

**Sorry people if you're in this fan fiction and you look nothing or act like nothing like the person I described you as. I am. But it will have to stay, for the most part. But let me know if there is something that you desperately want changed, and I'll see what I can do! Here are 'All about Brooke' and 'All about Vinsin'. Enjoy!**

**BYE! -SkyPie7-**

**Name: Vinsin**

**Likes: Girls, getting online with the online IM service**

**Dislikes: Cheaters, and people refusing to go out with him or kicking him out of their IM chat**

**Age: 16**

**Looks like: tall, lightly tan skin, brownish-blond hair, blue eyes, **

**Wears: ragged jeans that cut above his knees, dark brown shirt with blood red colored stripes on the sleeves**

**Also: white tennis shoes and a black baseball cap turned sideways**

**Favorite Saying: Dude, so not cool.**

**Attitude: cool and lofty**

**Other information: IM name= Crazyguy**

**Name: Brooke**

**Likes: Books and nature, but not a nature freek**

**Dislikes: to much noise, littering**

**Age: 16**

**Looks like: medium height, long brown hair that comes down to waist, chocolate brown eyes, and long eye-lashes**

**Wears: Jeans, pale purple shirt that over laps with the jeans and has a V-collar **

**with white undershirt**

**Also: white tennis shoes, and dark blue hair band**

**Favorite saying: Sure, I'll try it.**

**Attitude: helpful, quite, and willing to try anything**

**Other information: Favorite book= TTYL**


	4. Day 2, part 2: A trip to hell

In Which There is a Second Season

A.K.A. Total Drama Island Season Two

**O.k. Let's roll! I'm sorry for not up-dating g sooner, but live with it. This story is going to move at a snail's pace because I don't have a lot of free time. Here are my usual shout-outs:**

**Readers: You're the reason I write**

**Reviewers: You're the reason I write well!**

**Also, I don't think I will be able to use solange1314, Gothic-Sorceress, and .. xD after this chapter because I don't see what they could do on a train ride… wait, did I say train? Uh, I meant plane! Yeah, let's go with that. There won't be anything else that needs to be done after the PLANE ride. Uh, ignore the train! (Hint, hint) **

**Also, guess what! Drum roll please! I GOT A PUPPY! FROM IOWA! Ta-da! That's why I couldn't up-date sooner. ON WITH THE SHOW! Right, CoCo? **

If someone would have taken a picture of the inside of the plane at the exact moment of half way between Wawanakwa and the airport, it would look to be crazy: Owen and Izzy are making out, Geoff and Bridgett are making out, DJ is talking to his pet bunny, Duncan and Courtney are fighting, like always, LeShawna, Heather, and Beth are all fighting over Heater's 12th spare wig, she has a lot! Harold is hiding from Courtney, Lindsay is putting on make-up, Noah is reading, Ezekiel is trying to get closer to Bridgett with out being spotted, Eva and Tyler are wrestling, Katie and Sadie are admiring Justin, who is flexing his muscles, Trent is playing on his guitar, Gwen is talking with **Gothic-Sorceress, **and Cody is trying, as always, to hit on Gwen. Other than that, it was a perfectly normal flight to Camp Wawanakwa.

"EVERYONE! FREEZE!" the pilot's voice, **solange1314**, was heard loud and clear from the speaker. Of course this lead to some awkward positions as everyone froze: Owen and Izzy and Geoff and Bridgett were making out so that was awkward. Courtney was about to push Duncan, so her hand stayed on his chest, LeShawna is leaning out the window, almost dropping Heather's wig, Lindsay is turning around with her but up looking for the right shade off lip-gloss, Ezekiel is leaning over the seat Bridgett and Geoff are making out in, and Cody has his hand on Gwen's shoulder, who was threatening to throw him out the window. Did I mention it was a very small airplane?

"O.k. this is your pilot speaking! It is snake time, so **.. xD **will come around to give you your midway meal. SO back to your seats! And LeShawna, don't fall off, that would get Chris sued! Carry on!" **solange1314** got off the speaker. "Hey, were did that voice come from? And where is Chip? Lindsay questions as she sat next to Tyler in seat 2-A. "Probably flying right behind us in a luxury plane, laughing at us. And it's Chris!" Courtney answered as she sat down, unhappy, next to a very smug Duncan. **.. xD **came around giving every chair a bag of peanuts and two cans of soda.

"Don't worry, Courtney's got it right. He is right behind us laughing at you." The attendant answered the puzzled camper. "O.k. who wants to play a game?" **.. xD **tried to get a game started. No one raised there hand, except Heather. "Um yeah. Right. How about the 'Shut up and leave us alone!' game?" Heather yelled. "Watch your mouth, missy, O.k.! Then it's settled! We'll play the 'Fortunately Unfortunately! Game' I'll start: Fortunately, we are going back to camp!" **.. xD** tries to start, but only got more blank looks from the campers.

"More like: Unfortunately, we are going back to camp." Courtney corrected her.

"But, fortunately, we threw Heather's wig out the plane window." Beth adds on.

"Unfortunately, Beth, she brought more spare ones that look much better that you wig!" Heather snorts.

"Wig? I'm not wearing a wig! I changed my look after TDI with the money I've been saving up. I even got my retainer out!" Beth says.

"WHAT EVER!" Heather yells.

"Yeah, fortunately, the wig was not as great as a jelly-filled donut!" Owen squeals.

"Unfortunately, Heather fell out of a plane." Gwen added getting in the hang of things.

"Sadly for us but fortunately for Heather, she landed in a pill of garbage to soften the blow." Bridgett laughs.

"Fortunately, the dumpster was dumped into a pile of sumo wrestlers!" Duncan mentions Heather's weak point.

"UGG! That is it! I'm leaving this stupid game! I'll be up front with **solange1314! **At least HE doesn't make fun off me!"

**Confession Cam- Don't laugh at my wig!**

Heather- /looks furious/ "At least the people I want in my alliance have the brains to keep shut! Harold, Katie, Sadie, and Justin should help me to the final two. But then I'll dump whoever is left. I will win this! YOU HEAR ME! I WILL!" /outside the cam/ Gwen – "Yeah we here you! Now get out! /inside cam/ God, that Goth girl drives me crazy! But this time I WILL WIN!

Gwen - /looks thoughtful/ "I don't know. The other campers are pretty much how I left them at the final challenge. I just wish that Cody would stop bugging me. He's o.k. I guess. But more like a little brother to me than anything else.

Owen - /stuffing his face full with jelly donuts/ Man! These are GOOD! I wonder why Chef threw them away!

**Confession Cam – Over and out!**

**Gothic-Sorceress** warns Heather before she leaves, "I wouldn't do that if I were you! Which I'm not, I'm so very thankful for! He saw the TDI, and-" Heather just rolls her eyes, "I don't need help from another lame Goth girl. I'm fine on my own!" **Gothic-Sorceress **just shrugs.

"Unfortunately, Heather stomps off before we can taunt her anymore." Trent talks to the group minus Heather.

"But, fortunately, she fell on a rug off not-coolness." Geoff hopelessly messes up, again. Everyone, minus Heather, burst our laughing.

"Unfortunately, Heather has more spare wigs!" DJ adds on.

"And fortunately, that gives us more to throw out!" LeShawna laughs.

"Unfortunately, if we throw them out, we will have to see that ugly back side off her head. Which, did I mention, is totally tacky?" Lindsay squeals.

"UGG! YOU HAVE NO SENSE OFF HUMOR!" Everyone, including Chris and Chef Hatchet, who I don't know how he got there, heard Heather scream.

"EEEEEEE! Fortunately, Heather screams so that must mean something is wrong for her-" Katie squeals.

"EEEEEEE! And right for us!" Sadie joins in. Just then Heather storms into the seating area of the plane, her wig splattered with ketchup. "Don't. You. DARE. Laugh." Heather mutters. "I warned you. He saw what you did to Gwen. He, needles I say, didn't like it. And you interrupted his lunch. Not a good thing." **Gothic-Sorceress **reminds her. "I am going to sleep. Wake me and you die!" Heather yells. "Hey! That's MY line! No copying!" Duncan protests.

"With Heather fast asleep, this is our chance: Lindsay, can I see some off your make-up? And Duncan, can I have some off you spray. Yes, I know you brought it." Courtney whispers her plan to the remaining awake campers. There is some laughing, some crying because they laughed so much, and some who had to go away from Heather so they wouldn't wake her, they were laughing so much. "Finally, done!" Courtney whispers happily several minutes later.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER JUST BEFORE THE PLANE LANDS**

"Oh my god! AHHHHHHH! What happened to my face?" Heather screamed. Her face was covered in day-old honey they found, along with a wig sprayed red and her bald head had 'Loser' on it in permanent makeup. Also, if you look closely, it will say beneath that, 'Courtney was here!' in the same permanent makeup.

The other campers laughed as they gathered their stuff and walked onto the ground off Camp Wawanakwa. But, there they stopped, not uttering a sound, in shock. It was like the world had stopped and they were just on pause button. No sound was made. No birds flying over head, no squirrels chattering away. It seamed even the waterfall had paused in motion. Everyone forgot about the Heather thing, or the challenge, or even if they could survive another eight weeks of eating Chef Hatchets 'food'. Finally a scared voice spoke up, "Chris…What…what happened?" It was no more than a whisper but the sound carried over the barren island. "I…I don't know."

**Me: OMG! This is perfect!**

**Courtney: No it's not! I'll ask the question that the readers and reviewers are dying to know and the question that was uttered last in this scary, scary chapter: What happened?**

**Me: I can't say! This way more people will like it and then they will add me to their favorite's list and then more and more people will come under the influence of my story and then I will rule the world! Muahahahahah! **

**Courtney: /backs away slowly/**

**Chari: OMG! Is that Courtney! Like, OMG! I've being TLY Uber dying to meet you and Duncan! You are like my Fav. campers. LOL! I LOL when you kept pushing him away! And I just ROFL when you kissed. OMG! This is TLY Uber cool! O.k. TTYL! TTFN! L8R, G8R! **

**Me/Courtney: Uhh, Noah translation!**

**Noah: Fine. Oh my god! Is that Courtney! Like, oh my god! I've being totally so dying to meet you and Duncan! You are like my favorite campers. Laugh out loud! I laugh out loud when you kept pushing him away! And I just roll on the floor laughing when you kissed. Oh my god! This is totally so cool! O.k. Talk to you later! Ta ta for now! Later, gater! **

**Chari: That's what I said! Sorry, sometimes, ya know, I get in the zone! Ok. Bye!**

**Courtney: I hope all my fans aren't crazy!**

**Duncan: READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: DUNCAN! That's my line!**

**Duncan: So?**

**Me: /pulls out metal bat/**

**Duncan: Uhh, o.k., some help here Courtney?**

**Courtney: Deep sigh. Just say /whispers something in his ear/**

**Duncan: You just said deep sigh out loud by the way.**

**Courtney: Say it if you want to live!**

**Duncan: Fine! You can say READ AND REVIEW! O.k.?**

**Me: YAY! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! AND LET ME RULE THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Courtney/Duncan/Noah/Chari: /back away slowly/ **


	5. Day 3, part 1: Maid Service, Anyone?

In which there is a Second Season!

A.K.A. Total Drama Island! SEASON 2!

**Thanks for waiting and staying strong!**

**I'm sorry the up-date took so long!**

**A few more questions, then you can go!**

**Now, what you've been waiting for: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**What do you think of my little poem? I think it sucked. O.k. the previous chapter was thrilling and dramatic! And now you can figure out what happened and see who will be voted off first! **

**Readers: You're the voice inside my head**

**Reviewers: The reason I am singing- writing!**

**That was from the Camp Rock movie! IT'S AWESOME! Oh, and Beth still has her retainer, I've decided. Here's what happened!**

Previously on Total Drama Island season 2:

_The other campers laughed as they gathered their stuff and walked onto the ground off Camp Wawanakwa. But, there they stopped, not uttering a sound, in shock. It was like the world had stopped and they were just on pause button. No sound was made. No birds flying over head, no squirrels chattering away. It seamed even the waterfall had paused in motion. Everyone forgot about the Heather thing, or the challenge, or even if they could survive another eight weeks of eating Chef Hatchets 'food'. Finally a scared voice spoke up, "Chris…What…what happened?" It was no more than a whisper but the sound carried over the barren island. "I…I don't know." _

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island season 2! I'm Chris, your incredibly handsome host, here live at Camp Wawanakwa, which, as you can, see, has had some major changes. I may have said I don't know what happened, but I do! I arranged this! Just don't tell those sneaky campers! Now, this is the official first episode. The letters and plane ride was just special film. Now, live to Camp Wawanakwa: Current position: Barren Island: Population: 0!"

**Confession Cam: Not barren in here!**

Owen: Wow, this is scary! Scarier than when Chef Hatchet threw away my favorite donut I was keeping under the bunk I've had since I was little. I was saving that! You hear me Chef Hatchet! That was a perfectly good waste of edible food!

Bridgett: When I saw what happened, I wondered what they did with all of their trash. They better not have littered! I am a very active Green girl.

Geoff: That's very uncool! I mean, we have had good memories there, like Heather getting shaved, or Duncan and Courtney's first kiss, or, man, me and Bridgett's first kiss. Good times, good times…

DJ: I was worried, not for us, but for the animals. Where are they going to sleep and hibernate?! Oh. Poor animals!

Duncan:  /tries to keep a serious face, then burst out laughing/ I really couldn't care less! The shock on everyone's face was priceless. Of course, Chris wasn't surprised. He knew. CHRIS! I'M ON TO YOU!

Courtney: Whoa. That was unexpected. But, I'll be glad to remove any reminder of the painful last season, when that nerd, geek, snipe Harold cheated and voted me off. I still think I should have been brought back in! Chris, you better have a good lawyer!

Heather: I honestly couldn't care less what happened to that island. I still can't get this makeup off though. But I don't care. HE would still like me anyway… NO! I DON'T LIKE ANYONE! NONONONONO!

LeShawna: Dang. That was messed up, yo. That's all I can say. Oh, yeah. And I shout out to my homies: I'm here, and I'm here to win! Root for me at home, yal!

Harold: Gosh, everyone acted so surprised. It was only a matter of time before ninjas took over the island. Maybe if I save everyone, Courtney will forgive me… O.k. ninjas! Master Black-belt Harold is on to you!

Izzy: Oh my gosh! This reminds me of the time I went hiking and I got lost! I had to live with the beavers and bears, but then our dam was destroyed, and it was all blank like this! It was so cool!

Lindsay: Oh, blank is SO not a good look for Camp Wawanakwa! But why did Ollie, Britney, Greg, TJ, Dan, Clare, Haley, LeQuesha, Hardy, Isabelle, Nick, Ed, Ella, Tony, Kristy, Sisty, Jerry, Bethany, Gabby, Terry, and Chris looked so shocked? And Chip and Chef Ax were smirking, I think. The world is puzzling if you're not pretty or cute.

Noah: Puh-lease! I would run and find out what's going on, but 1) I already know, and 2) Sports aren't my forte. Chris just wants to scare us, but get real who would fall for that? Besides, I can't show weakness in front of HER! I am not mentally weak!

Ezekiel: Oh, tha ladies look like tha can use a good shoulda ta cry on, eh. Tha look mighty frighten, ya know. But, eh, it doesn't frighten boys so much, eh, 'cause wa are much smarta and stronga than them.

Tyler: God! I was scared! Wait, no I wasn't! I am tough! /Punches hole in wall, then whimpers in pain/ 'Because I can do that, too…

Eva: I. Will. Win. This. I. Will. Win. This. And. Destroy. Anyone. In the. Way. I. Will. Win. This. I. Will. Win. This. I. Will. Win. This. I. Will. Win. This. I. Will. Win. This.

Katie/Sadie: EEEEEEEE! Camp Wawanakwa! Disserted! EEEEEEEEEEE!

Justin: /looks thoughtful then shrugs/ I was shocked. I hope SHE is o.k.

Beth: I wath tho thcaried! Camp Wawanakwa ditherted! I mean, really! Where are we going to have thothe challengeth!? I hope Juthtin is o.k. God, he'th dreamy…

Trent: Oh man. I've been shocked, but that was unbelievable! I would have dropped my bag in shock, but I don't want to break what I made for Gwen. Duncan and Courtney have already exchanged gifts: the skull from Duncan to Courtney and a clay rose from Courtney to Duncan. I and Gwen have to make up for lost time and have to catch up.

Gwen: I've seen a lot of weird things at Camp Wawanakwa, once my dinner ate itself, but, still the only thing that made it seam it was Camp Wawanakwa was the giant cliff. But it might have just been a dessert for all I care.

Cody: WOW! Gwen looks hot when she's shocked, or scared, or angry, sad, happy, exited, thrilled, frightened, or pretty much anything! She's hot anyway!

**Confession Cam- over and out!**

"Oh, well. I have an idea! Everyone go sit by the campfire, and I'll work my magic." Chris calls to the dysfunctional group.

Everyone stumbles over to the campfire, while Chris calls someone on his phone. "Yeah, Camp Wawanakwa, located /CENSORED/ yeah, a GIANT one! 11 rooms, doubled, 2 suites, 1 kitchen, 1 party room, the usual. Yeah, now! O.k., o.k., bye!"

Chris walks over to the confused campers. "O.k. people. Pretty soon there will be a, er, solution here, and we can start the new season. Until then, you are required to stay here. It should be here soon, today or tomorrow." Chris says. Everyone starts pulling out their bags, most of which contain a sleeping bag or two. Just as the campers were getting settled and telling their friends what they did over the break, a thunderous sound was heard.

"Huh, Chris, eh. Da ya know, what's tha sound, approaching, eh?" Ezekiel mutters. "Ladies and gentlemen-" "And Heather." Gwen adds. "Yeah, I called a friend. This season is going to be held in a train. A giant train." Chris quickly finishes before he can be interrupted again.

"WHAT!?" everyone screams.

Just then, a train pulls up. A GIANT TRAIN! "Everyone, follow me. Gather you stuff up and we are going on a tour!" Chris leads all the campers to the train. "First room is the control room. This is where Chef will drive the train, hopefully on the track."

"Umm, excuse me? CHEF HATCHET IS DRIVING US? We're doomed1" Courtney asks. Everyone nods, even Heather, looking scared. "Yeah, anyway. Next are the rooms." Chris opens to doors that lead to lavish and expensive bedrooms. (Don't ask me how it fits in a train. Just go with it.) "Wow." Cody whispers. "Yep, these are Chef and mine bedrooms. Yours are down here." Chris leaves this compartment of the train, and heads towards the next one, with 11 smaller doors. Chris opens one of the rooms to revel a bunk bed a desk, two drawers, and a small changing booth.

"So, we have room-mates?" asked a scared Beth. "Yep! This way is the kitchen and the dining room, and back there is a storage room and the giant room is the challenge room where we have any challenges. And bathrooms, storage rooms, and other stuff you can't see. Any questions?"

"Uhh-" "Good, now go unpack. Room 1 is Owen and Izzy, Room 2 is Bridgett and Geoff, Room 3 is Duncan and Courtney, Room 4 is LeShawna and Harold, Room 5 is Tyler and Lindsay, Room 6 is Gwen and Trent, Room 7 is DJ and Katie, Room 8 is Eva and Ezekiel, Room 9 is Justin and Beth, Room 10 is Sadie and Cody, Room 11 is Heather and Noah-" Chris starts. "Ouch. Poor Noah." Gwen snickers. No one noticed the smile that graced Heather and Noah's face for a quick second when their name was called, then blushed and looked away, trying not to blush.

"AND Room 12 is Vinsin and Brooke. Yes, before you ask we have two new people joining us and now go pack!" "NOW YOU MAGGOTS!" Chef Hatchet's voice echoed across the train.

ROOM 1

Owen and Izzy:

"Sweet! This rocks! A second season! And a room with you! WOO-HOO!" Owen screams as he throws his donuts into his dresser.

"I know! It reminds me of the time I ate a bucket of sausage and rocks mixed with glue. Then I used it to make a little hut! It took along time to get my brother out of it because he was stuck! IT was so funny!" Izzy yells with him, tossing everything into the dresser.

"Let the craziest person win!"

ROOM 2

Bridgett and Geoff:

"Cool, man! I have room with you and a room with a view!" Geoff says to Bridgett as he places all of his cowboy hats in the dresser.

"I'm not a man, but yeah. I'm glad we all got to come back, except Heather." Bridgett responds as she organized everything in her dresser.

"Let the coolest person win!"

**ROOM 3**

Duncan and Courtney:

"Nice. A room with a view." Duncan talks to his room mate, Courtney, after empting his bag into the dresser

"What are you talking about? We don't have a window!" Courtney mutters back, neatly and carefully organizing her belongings in the dresser

"I was talking about you." Duncan answers. "Anyway, you need to loosen up!"

"Oh, shut up!" Courtney yells back. Duncan walks over and knocks over Courtney's dresser. "My bad." "I am laid back!" "FINE!"

"Let the most laid back person win!"

**ROOM 4**

LeShawna and Harold:

"Hey sweetie! How ya doing?" LeShawna talks to Harold after several days of no see, all while dumping out her items into the dresser.

"Oh, ya know, being awesome!" Harold says, making little noise putting his stuff in the dresser.

"Hmm…Ya I guess you're awesome, just like me." LeShawna tells a white lie through her teeth. Harold raises his eyebrows.

"Let the awesomest person win!"

**ROOM 5**

Tyler and Lindsay

"Oh, Tony! I am so glad I got a room with you!" Lindsay, well, squeals, as she places her makeup and clothing in her dresser.

"Me, too, Lindsay, darling. But it's Tyler." Tyler patently corrects her. "Oh dear, did I get your name wrong again, Tristan? It won't happen again!" "Aww, you're so cute!"

"No, you're so cute!"

"Let the cutest person win!"

**ROOM 6**

Gwen and Trent:

"Wow, I didn't think I would ever ride in a giant train, much less be on a TV show in a giant train. I should take a picture to remember it." Trent tells to Gwen, placing his guitar by the bunk bed.

"Cool, you take pictures?" Gwen asks Trent, stacking her drawings on top of her dresser. "Yeah, but they don't turn out that well." Trent admits. "I think it would seem very artistic to take pictures. I bet they look fine." Gwen says.

"Let the most artistic person win!"

**ROOM 7**

DJ and Katie:

"I hope Alexa doesn't mind me going on a season 2 were I won't see her for 8 weeks or so." DJ mutters as he feeds Bunny.

"Alexa? Who's she? Is she nice? Am I asking too many questions?" Katie asks as she files away all her belongings.

"Ahh, no, your not! Alexa is my girl friend, and yes, she's nice." DJ answers.

There is an awkward silence. "She's very caring about animal rights, just like me."

"Oh, she sounds nice. I care about animal rights too!" Another awkward silence.

"Let the most caring person win!"

**ROOM 8**

Eva and Ezekiel:

"O.k. don't touch my stuff or my weights and I won't mess up you sexist face, got that?" Eva growls dropping her weights next to her dresser.

**Confession Cam: We don't weight! Get it? Get it!?**

Ezekiel: I thought that if I slept in tha same room as her, I would die. I value ma life, ya know. Maybe, it goes against everything I know and do, but just maybe, if I stopped being so rude and sexist ta tha ladies, eh, I might just have a chance ta live, ya know.

**Confession Cam: Over and Out!**

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

"What, no sexist comment?" Eva growls suspiciously. "No, ma'am." "AND STOP CALLING ME MA'AM! GOT THAT?" "Ma'am-I mean, yes Eva. I'll stay ta ma dresser and ma bunk, and won't touch your stuff, eh."

"Uh, o.k." Eva growls taken back.

**Confession Cam: We are plotting your downfall!**

Eva: I don't know what was up with him, it's like he's a different person. How would YOU deal with someone who just had a complete and total personality change?

**Confession Cam: Over and Out!**

"Let the strongest person win!"

**ROOM 9**

Justin and Beth:

"I'm tho exthided to be here. Ethept for Heather. She's mean and rude. How about you, Juthtin?" Beth chatters away happily, unpacking. Justin just shrugs and smiles. "Ahh…" Beth totally melts on the inside.

"Yeah, I can't wait to do thomething creative, becauthe I like art." Beth carries on. "Art's fun, Beth." Justin says in a rare speaking moment. Beth just collapse on the top bunk, which they decided could be hers, feeling that everything in the world was perfect.

"Let the most creative person win!"

**ROOM 10**

Sadie and Cody:

"So, Sadie, what have you been up to, besides getting hot?" Cody forgets about Gwen when he's in the same room, alone, with a slim and pretty, Sadie.

"Aww, thanks, Cody. You know, not much. I hear you've been dating at home, is that true?" Sadie giggles. "Sadly, no. I'm still single…" Cody sighs.

"Maybe that's not so sad…"Sadie blushes when she says that. "You know, Cody, most snobby rich girls like Heather don't deserve someone as nice as you." "Thanks, Sadie. No one's made me feel that good in a long time. I'm glad we're room mates." Cody thanks her.

"Let the nicest person win!"

**ROOM 11**

Heather and Noah:

"Noah, I was wondering, I know you think I'm evil and deceiving-" Heather starts without a sneer to be found. "Save it, Heather. I'm not going to be in your alliance." Noah remarks with doubt in his voice. "…I-I wasn't going to say that…" Heather whispers quietly.

This caught Noah by surprise. Then he thought: "…You think you're clever, don't you. Be soft, get my help, then dispose of me later. It won't work, Heather!" At this point they were both standing, Heather in front of the ladder to the top bunk, and Noah in front of the bottom bunk, both staring at each other, hurt in their eyes.

"If YOU'REso clever, NOAH, why don't YOU FIGURE OUT WHAT I MENT!" Heather was screaming, but the rooms were sound-proof, so no one else knew. Noah thought he caught a tear in her eye before she turned and climbed up the ladder, were she stayed for 15 minutes, before Noah cautiously asked, "Heather…Heather do you-do you have a-a boy-boyfriend back home?" It was a while before the answer was sent back, and Noah had to be very silent to hear it. "…no, everyone hates me…"

"Let the cleverest person win!"

**ROOM 12**

Vinsin and Brooke:

"Hey there sweet cakes, what ya doing?" Vinsin, being the ladies man and much more cooler than Cody (no offence to Cody, it just goes with the story) often got his way with the chicks. He had to have this girl, Bailey or Brooke, what ever her name was, so he strunted over to Brooke and her lab-top. She quickly shut it, but not before Vinsin could see the words TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND at the top and someone with brown hair.

Vinsin observed her, taking in her small feet in sandals, her slim features, her thigh high jeans, her tight but not to tight navy blue shirt, her long brown hair, her freckles, and her very pretty, deep chocolate eyes. _Hmm, this could be an interesting play-thing. _He quietly thought to himself, his eyes resting on her upper feminine features. She caught his glance and glared, "Don't stare, you pervert!" She walked out of the room, but not before locking everything of her's up in her dresser with a lock.

"Wow, touchy." Vinsin mutters to himself.

**KITCHEN**

"We would love to see what's going on, but we can't put cameras in the bedrooms. So, now the war has started." Chris starts with his ending speech.

"Who will go first, what's going on between the singles and couples with dates far away?" Chef adds in.

"And can my smile get any whiter? These questions and more, next time on-" Chris cuts in.

"TOTAL!" Chef yells.

"DRAMA!" Chris yells.

"ISLAND!" they both yell.

"Season 2!"

"And let the best camper win!"

**Me: Ta-Da!**

**Courtney: Finally!**

**Duncan: I can't wait to see what happens to all the singles.**

**Lindsay: I bet me and Tony will fall in love!**

**Duncan: Tyler and too late, you already have.**

**Lindsay: Thanks, Dan! No wonder Cherry likes you!**

**Duncan: My bet is on Noah and Heather.**

**Geoff: Cody and Sadie seem to be hitting it off.**

**Bridgett: Puh-lease! It's obviously going to be DJ and Katie or Beth and Justin.**

**Gwen: Eva and Ezekiel…**

**Trent: Nah!**

**Courtney: I bet that Noah and Heather hit it off, but Noah falls head over heels for Brooke, and tries to hide it, while Heather secretly likes Vinsin, who is crushing, but maybe not truthfully, on Brooke. It's a love square, people.**

**Me/Lindsay/Duncan/Geoff/Bridgett/Gwen/Trent: /stares at Courtney/ **

**Courtney: Opps.**


	6. A Challenge for the best in you

**I'm sorry I made you wait**

**I'm sorry it took so long**

**I'm sorry I couldn't update**

**I know that it was very wrong. **

**As stories pass from one hand to another**

**More authors, readers, and more**

**From son to daughter to mother**

**It's like opening a happy door.**

**I now have a challenge for you**

**And should you win, the prize is grand**

**The challenge and prize are true**

**Not like some cereal which is bland.**

**First to read, first to review this**

**Will find themselves in control**

**This is something you don't want to miss**

**It's like pouring your milk into your bowl.**

**Now, the first to read and review to me**

**Will have permission to be**

**The author of this story**

**This will go well, just you see.**

**O.k. I'm giving up on this story, but I don't want it to go to waste. The first to read and review will be the new author of this story, and I will let them copy my story down to their own. If you do it though, without my permission, then I could sue you! Just read and review, people! Also, if you know a better way to transfer this story, let me know! Thanks! This might be the last time I will ever speak to you as the author, so… god, I can't believe I'm getting teary eyed over her. Bye, I'll miss you! Bye!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing! To the readers, I owe you my story! To the reviewers, I owe you my life! Without you all, this wouldn't be possible! BYE!!!! /burst into tears/ WAHHHHHHHHH!**


	7. Be the first to review, and win a prize!

People, please! Several have added me to your favorites list, thanks! But I have a better story, so if no one reviews soon, I will discontinue this story so I can start on the next story. I have a poll on my page that asks about the title of my next story. I have an idea but can't decide. PLEASE HELP!!!! Also, I will tell you the names of my four favorite stories that aren't under my favorite section. SO REVIEW NOW!!! PLEASE!!!!


End file.
